The Frog Servant
by karasuhibari
Summary: Dibuat berdasarkan fabel berjudul "The Frog Wife" Jika karakter pemuda yang rajin bekerja dan baik hati diganti dengan sesosok narsis yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'pangeran'...


**The Frog Servant**

Disclaimer: KHR by Amano Akira

The Frog Wife/Kawazu Nyobo by penulis anonim**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Zaman dahulu kala, di suatu tempat nun jauh disana, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'pangeran'. Sebut saja Belphegor, atau pangeran Bel, atau Bel-sama, atau terserah anda mau menyebutnya bagaimana.

Jadi, dari cara menyebut dirinya sendiri saja sudah ketahuan kalau Pangeran Bel ini adalah orang yang narsis. Selain itu, ia juga jauh dari image pangeran negeri seberang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka bekerja keras. Pangeran Bel ini sangat malas dan punya hobi aneh. Salah satu hobi anehnya itu adalah bermain-main dengan pisau-pisau kesayangannya. Ia bahkan sering mencoba ketajaman pisaunya ke objek apa saja kalau dia sedang bosan—pokoknya benar-benar sesuka hati sang pangeran lah.

Hingga suatu hari, Lussuria nee-san si tetangga sebelah yang sering ngomel sendiri karena rumah dan peliharaannya sering jadi korban keisengan sang pangeran, mendapat perintah dari kepala desa Xanxus lewat sekretarisnya, Superbi Squalo. Lussuria nee-san diperintahkan untuk mencari cara supaya pangeran Bel berhenti bikin kacau desa yang sudah kacau itu. Kenapa Lussuria nee-san yang ditunjuk untuk tugas itu? Itu karena Lussuria nee-san adalah tetangga sang pangeran—kalau butuh alasan yang lebih dalam lagi, silakan tanya langsung ke kepala desa Xanxus yang moodnya selalu buruk, itupun kalau bisa selamat dari lemparan gelasnya.

Walaupun cara Lussuria nee-san menerima tugas itu tidak bisa dibilang manusiawi—surat perintah yang hampir seluruh kalimatnya dihiasi dengan kata 'sampah' dan si pengantar surat Squalo yang ngomong kalimat biasa aja harus pakai teriak-teriak hingga kuping Lussuria nee-san nyaris 'berdarah'—tapi 'kembang' desa tersebut dengan senang hati melakukan tugasnya, toh dia sudah punya rencana bagus untuk men'jinak'kan sang pangeran.

Jadilah pada suatu hari yang cerah, Lussuria nee-san datang berkunjung ke rumah pangeran untuk mengantarkan sesuatu. Pangeran Bel awalnya tidak yakin dengan tujuan asli dari tetangganya yang terkenal karena otaknya yang rada nggak beres, tapi waktu ia melihat sesuatu itu adalah sesosok makhluk yang memiliki rambut kehijauan dan warna mata seperti mint, sang pangeran langsung menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Namanya Fran. Mulai sekarang dia akan jadi pelayan setiamu" kata Lussuria nee-san dengan manis. Omongannya itu langsung disanggah oleh Fran sendiri, "Kata siapa. Memangnya kau pikir dengan ancaman seperti itu—"

Fran tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang bernada datar itu karena kedua mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Lussuria nee-san.

"Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma pada pangeran! Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik ya! Daaahh~~"

Lussuria nee-san pun meninggalkan sang pangeran dengan pelayan barunya berdua saja.

"Ushishishi, kau hijau ya, seperti kodok saja" kata si pangeran dengan asal. Di luar dugaan, Fran malah menyahut, "Pangeran gadungan. Cara tertawanya aneh"

Pisau-pisau Belphegor langsung menancap di tubuh Fran, tapi ekspresi anak itu tetap datar.

"Sakit" katanya dengan kedataran yang menyebalkan.

"Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk kodok yang tidak memanggil pangeran dengan sebutan hormat! Sekarang, kodok harus memanggil pangeran dengan hormat kalau mau dimaafkan!" kata pangeran Bel.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Fran menjawab, "Pangeran gadungan"

Beberapa pisau baru langsung menancap di tubuh Fran.

Pangeran Bel menunggu pelayan barunya untuk bereaksi lagi sambil tertawa-tawa senang dan melemparkan lebih banyak pisau lagi. Awalnya, Fran tidak bergeming. Namun karena jumlah pisau yang sepertinya tidak habis-habis itu, akhirnya Fran sadar kalau kelangsungan hidupnya berada dalam bahaya. Dia teringat satu kata untuk memanggil sang pangeran yang barusan diajarkan oleh Lussuria nee-san.

"Sakit senpai" kata Fran.

Pangeran Bel berhenti. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak, namun tidak lama kemudian seringai lebar berkembang di wajahnya.

"Senpai? Yah, itu lebih baik, ushishishishi~"

"Bel-senpai si pangeran gadungan"

"Kodok mau mati, hah?"

* * *

><p>Maka dimulailah hari-hari sang pangeran dengan pelayan baru yang dipanggilnya kodok. Sang pangeran bahkan memberikan sebuah topi besar berbentuk muka kodok supaya dipakai oleh Fran kemana-mana. Walaupun cowok yang lebih muda itu menolak dengan keras pada awalnya, akhirnya keisengan sang pangeran-lah yang membuat ia menyerah.<p>

Mereka melalui hari-hari mereka dengan bahagia—sang pangeran senang karena dia memiliki sasaran baru untuk berlatih lempar pisau sementara Fran senang karena sesekali dia bisa membalas sang pangeran hingga yang bersangkutan mengamuk dua hari dua malam. Desa pun menjadi lebih aman karena sang pangeran tidak pernah melempari sembarang objek dengan pisau. Lussuria nee-san bisa membuka bisnis salon dengan tenang.

Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada karakter yang tidak berbahagia dalam cerita ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Fran minta izin untuk pergi menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian salah satu keluarga jauhnya—istilahnya memang minta izin, tapi faktanya Fran pasti tetap akan pergi juga kalau sang pangeran tidak mengizinkan—selama tiga hari. Sang pangeran yang penasaran karena ini pertama kali kodok 'kesayangan'nya menyebut-nyebut soal keluarga, memaksa supaya dia juga ikut pergi bersama Fran. Tapi Fran menolak dan mengancam untuk beneran pergi selamanya kalau sang pangeran tetap memaksa.

Bahkan setelah dilempari dengan ribuan pisau, Fran tetap tidak menyerah. Akhirnya, sang pangeran mengizinkan Fran untuk pergi.

Akan tetapi, bukan pangeran Bel namanya kalau dia tidak punya rencana…

* * *

><p>Tibalah hari dimana Fran harus pergi. Tidak seperti biasanya, Fran berpamitan dengan baik dan tidak sekalipun membalas pangeran Bel yang bersikap seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.<p>

Fran berangkat dengan aman setelah menerima serangan pisau dari sang pangeran. Tapi dia tidak kalau sang pangeran diam-diam mengikutinya.

Semakin lama berjalan, pangeran Bel menjadi curiga karena Fran malah mengambil arah yang menjauhi pemukiman. Sempat terpikir kalau jangan-jangan sebenarnya si kodok itu tahu kalau dia sedang dibuntuti, apalagi ketika Fran berjalan ke arah hutan dan mulai memasuki rawa-rawa. Pangeran Bel mengalami sedikit kesulitan ketika membuntuti Fran di area rawa, dan ketika ia lengah sedikit saja, Fran malah menghilang di antara semak ilalang yang tinggi.

Setengah mati pangeran Bel berusaha untuk menemukan Fran di tengah ilalang, tapi pelayan bermulut tajam itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Pangeran menjadi kesal. Ditambah dengan suara kodok sungguhan yang menggema di rawa tersebut, kekesalan pangeran menjadi semakin memuncak—dengan sengaja pangeran melempar pisaunya ke tengah rawa hingga suara kodok-kodok itu berhenti.

Pangeran pun pulang dengan membawa mood yang sangat buruk.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, pangeran sudah curiga.<p>

Malam itu, Fran sudah pulang—lebih cepat dari rencana semula yaitu pergi selama tiga hari. Tentu saja pangeran langsung menggodanya dengan berkata, "Ngapain kodok pulang lebih cepat? Kodok kangen sama pangeran?"

Fran menjawab dengan datar, "Di tengah-tengah upacara tiba-tiba ada pisau raksasa yang jatuh dari langit dan mengenai pendetanya. Pendeta terluka, upacara dibatalkan"

Nah lho.

"Hei" seringai lebar yang biasa terpajang di wajah pangeran tiba-tiba lenyap, "Jangan-jangan kodok itu…, kodok sungguhan?"

Ada sedikit ekspresi senang yang menghiasi wajah Fran ketika ia mendengar kalimat Pangeran Bel barusan. Tanpa ragu lagi ia langsung mengaku, "Sekarang Bel-senpai sudah tahu aku ini kodok sungguhan, aku harus pergi"

"Berhenti disitu kodok" kata pangeran ketika Fran—nyaris dengan senang hati—akan melangkah (atau melompat) keluar pintu.

"Bagus juga kan, ushishishi" seringai lebar pangeran telah kembali ke wajahnya, "Ini jadi seperti cerita pangeran dan kodok!"

"Itu judulnya _Putri _dan kodok kali, dasar pangeran gadungan"

Ucapan Fran barusan langsung disambut oleh pisau-pisau sang pangeran yang baru diasah.

"Diam kau kodok" seringai sang pangeran semakin lebar, "Pangeran memerintahkan kodok untuk tetap tinggal disini untuk menjadi pelayan pangeran!"

"Yah" kata Fran dengan datar—nyaris kedengaran pasrah, "Terserah senpai saja deh"

Akhirnya, si 'kodok' Fran yang ternyata kodok sungguhan itu hidup berdua dengan pangeran Bel sampai hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-sampai-kapan. _'Happily' ever after_.

**END**?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Maafkan saya atas segala ke-gaje-an yang terjadi dalam fic ini. Err... sebenarnya saya dapat ide ini gara-gara tugas untuk mencari legenda/fabel/cerita zaman dulu dari negeri seberang dan ketemu satu yang judul aslinya 'The Frog Wife'. Inget kodok ya inget Fran dong *plak* Dan jadilah fic ini~

Kalau ada yang kepikiran ancaman macam apa yang dipakai Lussuria nee-san supaya Fran mau dijadikan 'tumbal' untuk sang pangeran, yah... hehehe. Rahasia? *dilempar nanas*


End file.
